Alpha of the Cosmos
by PrimordialWolf
Summary: Betrayed, Percy disappears after trying to kill himself. Now, almost a millennia later, Percy is needed more than ever. But he is colder, more ferocious, and animalistic. Something is off about this new Percy, something dangerous. Can the Moon save this lost Wolf, or will the Alpha be lost forever. Rated T for Language and Violence. WARNING: Expect Major OC from main characters.
1. Prolouge: Part 1

**Sup people of fanfiction. This is my first fanfics and I have high hopes for it. I plan to try to add at least 3 chapters a week, but I'm in high school, so it might not always go as planed. My Fanfics will have a lot situational humor and just funny moments. The more reviews and the more comments, the more chapters I'll post a week. **

Pain.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Sadness.

The 5 most depressing emotions (not to mention the _only _emotions) that have been coursing through me for the past 837 years.

Now, I know what you're thinking, " Oh, great, another "Percy get's abandoned, found by Chaos, made the second most powerful being in the universe, get's wings, and returns to Olympus to save their ungodly asses from some ancient threat" story." (Yeah, I broke the forth wall. Come at me.)

Well, you would be right if not for the fact that you're wrong. I was abandoned and Chaos did find me and trained the shit out of me. And yes, I did go back to Olympus and saved their butts. Okay, so maybe you were right most of the time. But the wings, I got something so much better.

But enough about my wall breaking awesomeness. It's about that time in the prologue when I explain how the I got to be such a badass. (Couldn't resist breaking one more wall.)

_836 Years Ago_

_The all-out fight for freedom of Earth had narrowed down to Gaia and I facing each other with hatred in our eyes. While the Olympians and my friends were finishing off the Giants, Mother Earth thought it would be fun to catch up with her most favorite great grandchild, yours truly._

_I had just stabbed a hellhound through the butt, (Not the most honorable way to kill a monster, but still) when I felt a tremor rip through the gold dust-stained ground. Once the tremor ended, I sensed an incredible power behind me. I whirled around, ready to slice open whoever thought they could take Percy Jackson out by stabbing him in the back, but I froze when I realized who it was. Standing 10 feet away from me, was the primordial goddess of Earth, Gaia. _

_She was wearing a dress of what appeared to be shifting dirt and was barefooted. She carried no shield, only a 5 foot long, wicked sharp black blade that looked like it could cut the stupid off of Ares. Her skin was as pale as Hades. It seemed to shine in the night air. Her golden blonde hair flowed freely down her back and stopped just above the back of her knees. It dawned on me that her hair was the same color as Annabeth's. I wondered if she was trying to distract me. Her eyes, which were now completely opened, where a dusty brown color. If not for the fact she was trying to kill me, she would have been insanely beautiful, maybe even sexy._

_"Thank you, Perseus. It's nice to know the biggest pain in my ass thinks I'm attractive." She stated calmly with a smirk at the end._

_"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, than again, you did create Kronos, and that in itself is hilarious." I replied, digging into my ever expanding talent of pissing off powerful entities. _

_Her smirk turned into a scowl and then into a snarl._

_"Joke all you want, Jackson. It doesn't change the fact that it is your time die." _

_"Just shut the hell up and attack me. I don't have time to hear your evil villain monologue." As soon as those words left my sarcastic lips, she charged me._

_Within a blink of an eye, she was on top of me bringing her sword down, ready to cleave me in two. If not for my years of demi-godness, I would have been toast. But right before the blade connected, I brought Riptide up and stopped the blow. Before she could follow-up on her attack, I kicked her back 5 feet. If kicking Kronos was like kicking a refrigerator, than kicking Gaia was like kicking the whole kitchen. While she was still a little dazed, I advanced and swung at her midsection. She blocked my strike and retaliated with an upper cut slash to my right arm. I spun out of the way and made a downward slash to her thigh and tore through flesh and bone. I ripped my sword out as Gaia cried out in pain. She twirled around and blasted me with godly energy and I was sent flying. I came down from my unexpected flight 15 feet away from the bleeding goddess. My entire right leg was most likely shattered and Riptide was just out of my reach. Gaia realized that I was down and took her time walking over to me. Her sword was being dragged on the ground behind her, everywhere the blade touched, plants popped up. By now I saw we had gathered the attention of everyone on the battlefield._

_"Well, well Mr. Jackson, looks like you aren't as good as people say. It's a shame, really. You had so much potential. If only you realized you were fighting a losing war and joined my son two years ago. Oh well, now I must kill you or else my troops will think I'm week. But before I do, you should know evil will always win. Just one question though. Why did you keep fighting even though you knew you would lose?" She asked me, genuine confusion dancing across her face._

_"Because Gaia, the battle against evil might not always be won, but must always be fought." I answered. If this was really going to be my last moment, than I wanted everyone to know that I would always fight for good._

_"Beautiful last words, young one. Know that I am truly sorry for this. I never like killing family, it's just business." And with that, she raised the sword above her head and got ready to bring it down._

_I waited with my eyes opened to show that I wasn't afraid of watching my own death. I was ashamed of myself for failing my family and dying when the needed me most. As I watched the sword begin its decent, 6 silver arrows sprouted from her chest. I knew who those arrows belonged to and I knew it wasn't Thalia. I took my opportunity and grabbed Riptide and shoved it through her heart, pushing it in up to the hilt._

_Gaia stared at me with confusion then anger. She started screaming and flailing about, until she stopped and crumpled to dust. All of the monsters and Giants surrounding us melted into the ground. _

_It took a few moments before Artemis, the woman who saved my life, shouted, "WE HAVE WON!" _

_And with that, I blacked out._

_I woke up on a stretcher in the throne room of Olympus. _

_Zeus was babbling on about the greatness of the gods and what not. Then he started to reward the hero's responsible for the defeat of Olympus's greatest enemy. I didn't really care what he was saying, so I tuned him out. I looked around the room and spotted Thalia and Annabeth looking a little banged up, but otherwise ok. I saw my father looking at his youngest brother with a hint of annoyance, but overall respect. Hades was sitting with Hestia next to the hearth. I felt like it was so unfair that the 2 eldest children of Kronos don't have thrones on the council. I was going to do something about that later. I caught Artemis looking at me strangely, but she looked away was she saw me staring back. _

_I was shaken out of my thoughts by my father calling me forward. With the help of Thalia and Nico, I hobbled over to the center of the throne room and dropped down onto one knee._

_"Percy Jackson, you have done us a great service today. You fought for us and defeated Gaia even when you were faced with impossible odds. So, as a gift, we would like to offer you the spot as the 13th Olympian." Zeus finished, earning gasps throughout the room._

_I was shocked, to say the least._

_I mean, I kind of expected to be offered immortality, but Olympian godhood caught me by complete surprise. I looked at my dad and saw him beaming at me, Ares looked like he was thinking up new ways to pummel me, Hades looked passive, Athena looked like she would freak out on me if I excepted and left her daughter, Artemis looked like she couldn't give a shit, but her eyes said something else, something I couldn't put my finger on._

_I looked back at my friends. Jason had Piper in his arms and they were looking at me with respect, Frank and Hazel were shocked and the look on their faces made me think they were a little scared of me. Nico gave me a look that told me nothing, Thalia looked like she would burst with excitement, and Leo gave me a double thumbs-up. But Annabeth's expression was the most shocking of all. She was looking me in the eye and mouthing "Accept it" and making a "go on" gesture with her hands. I would ask her about that later._

_I looked back at the gods and I knew my answer._

_"My lords and ladies, I am unfortunately going to recline your gracious offer." I said, pouring as much politeness into my words as possible. Turning down godhood was unheard of, turning down Olympian godhood could prove fatal._

_"Ah well, I half expected that. Is there anything else you would like?" Zeus asked, a little miffed I said no to his offer._

_I stood there and thought for a moment. I didn't really need anything. I had a pretty good sword and I don't usually wear any serious armor. My shield was made invincible a few months ago, so that was out. I didn't want to be given any skills. If I hadn't discovered them yet, then I wanted a chance too. No shortcuts. As I was thinking, I caught sight of Hades and Hestia sitting by the hearth. Instantly I made up my mind._

_"I do have one request, and it is within your power. All I ask is that you swear on the Styx." _

_They all looked at me and then nodded. After swearing on that cursed river, I continued._

_"All I ask is for the 2 eldest children of Kronos to be returned to the Olympian council and for all of the peaceful titans be freed. Oh and Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo's mother be freed as well. I hold you all to your oath." I finished, hoping I wouldn't get blasted. The two throneless gods were stupefied, their jaws touching the floor. The rest of the council was an immediate uproar, all shouting and threating. Surprisingly, it was Artemis that ended the squabbling. _

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! She roared. Instantly everyone shut up and sat back into their thrones. When a goddess like Artemis yells, you listen, especially if she curses._

_"Perseus, if anyone else were to make such a request, I would strike them down myself. But since you did just assist us in continuing the Greek pantheon, we shall grant your wish." And with that, he flicked his wrist and two thrones shot out of the ground, one next to Poseidon and one next to Hera._

_The throne next to Poseidon was orange and seemed to dance with images of fire. The back of it had multiple images depicting families gathered around a table eating or just enjoying each other's company. The base of the throne had literal coals imbedded into the stone, giving off heat and warmth. The sides beneath the armrests had pictures of each god and goddess. The entire throne itself gave off hope and warmth._

_The throne next to Hera's was pitch black and appeared to be made out of some type of crystal. The base of the throne seemed to reach out the shadows, desperately trying to pull them closer. The sides of the throne had skulls carved out of the crystal. Each one more horrifyingly beautiful then the last. the back of it had groves that ran the vertical length of the throne. In each grove, words were written that could not be made out from my position._

_Hades and Hestia both walked up to me and gave me a hug and a handshake, respectfully, before ascending to their new thrones,_

_"Now that that's over, let's party!" Zeus bellowed._

_I was just about to go join my friends when I saw Artemis motioning me to follow her. When we left the throne room and entered a secluded garden, I knew one of two things:1. She wanted to thank me for freeing her mother. 2. I fucked up and was in serious shit. I honestly could not decide which one was most likely the truth. Probably a little of both._

_"I would like to thank you for freeing my mother, Not many people would use a wish to help someone else. But I must ask, why?" Well, at least I'm not in any trouble, yet._

_"Are you kidding me Lad-" _

_"Just Artemis, Perseus"_

_"Okay then. Are you serious Artemis. You are probably the Olympian I respect the most, besides my father, but that's a given." I told her, not understanding if she meant it or not._

_"Why me, Perseus? What have I done to deserve so much respect?" Again she took me by surprise._

_"Artemis, you have led a troupe of ass-kicking girls for the past 3000 years, you are one of the most level-headed goddess out there, and without you, Gaia would have cut me in 2." I explained, hoping she would get the message._

_While I let her think, I looked up into the night sky and did the second stupidest thing that night._

_"The moon looks beautiful tonight. Most gorgeous I have ever seen it." I blurted out. I quickly realized that by calling the moon beautiful, I called her beautiful._

_I closed my eyes, waiting for the knife to come in contact to my fifth appendage, but it never came. I cracked my eyes opened and saw a sight that would baffle me to no end._

_Artemis, the man-hating leader of the Hunt, was blushing._

_Before she could say anything, I continued, hoping I could talk my way out of this._

_"I mean, I've always loved the moon. Whenever I felt alone as a kid, I'd climb up on to the roof of the apartment and stare at it. It always calmed me down. Whenever Gabe would hit me, I would run to the park and climb the tallest tree there so I could be closer to it." I didn't know why I was telling Artemis this, but I felt like I could trust her._

_I looked over and saw her staring at me the same way she was staring at me during the meeting._

_"Perseus, thank you for freeing my mother. I'm sorry for the horrible childhood you had to go through." And with that, she gave me the second biggest surprise of the night._

_She leaned in and kissed my cheek before turning around and walking back inside. I stood there for gods-know how long, trying to wrap my feeble little demi-god my around what just happened. I felt like I was tiny and animated, sitting in front of a chalk board and getting lectured by the other parts of my brain._

_After what seemed like hours, I decided it was time to go find Annabeth. _

_I walked back inside and saw her hair disappear around a corner. I followed the hair and when I turned the corner, I could feel my heart shattering._

_There, sitting in the lap of some minor god, swapping spit, was _MY_ Annabeth. I must have made some kind of sound, because suddenly her head flew up and when she saw my her eyes widened. _

_"Percy, it's not what i-" That's all I heard before I took off._

_ I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I burst through the throne room doors and onto the streets of Olympus. I was crying and shaking as I ran. People and Nymphs were staring at me but I didn't care. I had on goal in mind and I was going to get it done. When I turned a corner, I saw my destination. It was a cliff. Straight of the edge of Olympus. Once I caught sight if it, I didn't slow down. I kicked it into high gear and jumped off the edge. _

_As I plummeted down, I realized I might have over reacted. But it was to late now. It would have been relatively painless if I hadn't hit a FUCKING OWL on the way down. I mean, come one! Talk about adding insult to injury._

_When I was mere seconds away from hitting the ground, I heard a voice scream "NO!" in my head. Then there was a bright flash and everything went black._

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Thoughts of the Moon

**IM BACKKKKKK!**

**After a very long hiatus, I have returned from the dead and have brought you chapter 2! I am so sorry that I left you all without an explanation, so you are about to get one.**

**I had chapter 2 ready to be published a week after the first one went up and I was all excited because so much more of you than I expected commented and favorite! But then the unthinkable happened. Someone knocked on my door and I subconsciously shut my computer and got up to answer the door. Right after I did, I realized to late and chapter 2 was gone. I got really sad and I didn't want to write any more, so I stopped.**

**But now it's summer! And I have no life! So I'm going to dedicate my nonexistent life to finishing this story! I want to get to at least 10000 words by the end of chapter three. So, without further ado, I present Chapter 2!**

**This is the only one I am gonna do in this entire story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Roridan does. I only own the few OCs that appear.**

**There, happy Kevin. Now stop bitichen and enjoy the story.**

Artemis's POV **( HAHAHAHA! Surprise Bitches! Bet you thought you were going to find out what happened to Percy! Not yet, so sit down, shut up, and hold off on the death threats! P.S. Artemis will be a little OC in this chapter.)**

If I had to choose one word to describe it, it would be admiration. A second word, Fear.

When Perseus Jackson slid his sword through Mother Earth's heart, those are the two emotions I felt.

Admiration because one little mortal had done the impossible. Percy Jackson had killed Gaia. He accomplished what the Olympian council and Kronos could not.

Fear because Percy Jackson just killed Gaia. He had virtually no help at all up until the end where I shot Mother Earth and distracted her long enough for Percy to go in for the Finishing Blow. He possessed an untold amount of power.

The strange thing though, it wasn't fear of him. It was fear for him.

Perseus Jackson was probably the most loyal and good-spirited male to ever walk the Earth.

(Well, there was that Jesus fellow, but I don't want to get into all that and I don't want PrimordialWolf to get hate mail.)

The point was, Perseus would never betray Olympus. His loyalty was to strong to break.

I was scared for him because Father might see him as a threat and banish him, or worse, smite him with the very weapon Perseus returned all those years ago.

What confused me was why I cared. I mean I care for almost all demigods a little bit. But why did I care so much if Father did something to Perseus. Yeah, he was the only male ever to befriend Zoe. And he did take the Sky for me. And also defended our thrones from Kronos. And the most recent, defeated like five Giantes and Mother Earth.

So maybe he is kind of special, for a super-charged demigod anyway.

The thing was, Perseus Jackson was always that mysterious ameba that no one really knew a lot about. Right from the get go, he was stupefying us and also somewhat disrespecting us all at the same time.

No body said anything. Everyone just kind of stood there and stared. I quickly realized that we just beat Gaia and the gods were not going to be destroyed, so as loud as I could, I yelled

"WE HAVE WON!"

With that, a giant (Pun intended) cheer went up.

I caught myself staring at Perseus in way I did not understand. I just chalked it up to respect and tried to forget about it.

Whatever, time for Father to flash everyone back to Olympus and start the award ceremony. And then, the party, where I might actually enjoy myself. Provided that no stupid male tries to flirt with me or Apollo tries to flirt with one of my Hunters.

**LLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

I'm going be honest. I kind of zoned out while Father talked. But, I am pretty sure so did almost everyone else.

I looked to the my left and noticed Apollo listening to music on his IPod. That was probably the only good idea Apollo has ever had. I flashed in my own IPod, but made sure no one saw me do it. I was one of Father's favorite children. I had an image to uphold.

Unfortunately, I wasn't as sneaky as I thought (and hoped) I was.

I glanced up and saw Aunt Hestia staring at me with a knowing smile. If I had wanted anyone to have caught me, I would have wanted Aunt Hestia. I've heard talk from some random demigods and even some of my Hunters of a relative who doesn't really care about the rules and is always bringing them new and dangerous toys.

Aunt Hestia is that relative for the Olympian council.

Right when I was about to put my headphones in and listen to The Offspring's _You're Gonna go Far Kid, _Father stopped talking about his and the other gods and goddesses and major success and had moved on to the award ceremony.

I didn't really pay that much attention to the other demigods' rewards until Father called for Perseus Jackson.

Perseus stood up and, with the help of my most trusting and loyal lieutenant and Uncle Hades's boy, hobbled over to the center of the throne room.

As he hobbled, he glanced over at the hearth where Aunt Hestia and uncle Hades sat. His face went from one of concentration to determination so fast, I almost missed it.

I wondered what he was thinking, but before I could further process it, Father started to yet another speech.

Now, I new that Father would offer Perseus godhood again, but what I did no expect, and so did everyone else, was for Father to utter...

"...become the 13 Olympian."

That completely threw me for a loop.

I could not believe Father would offer to make Uncle Poseidon's child an Olympian god.

Perseus was already powerful enough, I couldn't begin to comprehend the unimaginable and endless power he would obtain if given Olympian godhood. It would be scary. If he ever decided to rebel against Father, I would not know which side would win. Father is the king of gods and the most powerful of us all, but nobody really knew how deep the bottomless pool of power Perseus possessed was. Another thing, as much as I hate to admit it, Perseus has the personality and charm that just makes you want to die for him.

I realized I was staring when he and I locked eyes for a split second. An unspoken message seemed to pass between us.

It said, "Forgive me."

Before I could ask what on earth he wanted me to for give him for, he said,

"I must humbly decline your offer."

This surprised me further, because for what seemed like the first time ever, Perseus Jackson was actually being polite.

That was probably the smartest thing he could do right now without being vaporized on the spot.

Father then proceeded to ask the young hero if there was anything else he wanted.

He took a couple of minutes to think, which is yet another shock, because Perseus Jackson rarely ever thinks. He glanced down at his Riptide, which was in sword form hanging on his waist in a beautiful sea green, coral sheath. Perseus glanced back at his friends to see their reactions. The Son of Hades looked like he didn't care, but his eyes betrayed him. They showed great respect and pride towards Perseus. It was no secret among the Council that the Son of Hades at one time, fancied the brave Son of Poseidon.

Next, he turned his gaze to the Romans. The Son of Jupiter and Daughter of Aphrodite were in each others' arms, smiling and looking as happy as the could be. As much as I hate males, I knew that the Jason would keep Piper in a state of immense elation for a very long time. But if he ever hurt her in anyway at all, I do not care if he's the son of fucking Chaos, I would hunt him down and stick an arrow in his most prized appendage.

They told Perseus that they were honored to be fight along side him.

The same thing about the manhood maiming went for the Son of Mars if he ever hurt that fragile little Daughter of Pluto. I may have not been the love goddess, but I knew that even though their relationship is new and a little awkward, everything will eventually smooth out into a beautiful object of love. That Frank child had an uncanny ability to make Hazel happy. He may act tough and kick ass on the battle field, but I know Hazel will be wearing the pants in the relationship. She is to strong willed and fiery not to. It is a shame she was lost to the attractions of a man, she would have been an amazing hunter.

When Perseus met their eyes, they seemed to be a little bit afraid of him, which is perfectly understandable.

After that, he switched to my Lieutenant, Thalia. Thalia's reaction could only be described as about to explode. She was literally bouncing and shaking with excitement. Thalia considers Perseus her brother. Perseus and her are almost exactly alike. If they had been born in the mortal world, I have no doubt that they would have been blood siblings. Thalia is probably one of my most favorite hunters, but do not tell anyone I said that. She brings in attitude and spunk my hunt hasn't seen for years.

After Thalia, Perseus's gaze landed on the Son of Hephaestus, Leo. I do not have many nice words to say for Leo. Whenever my hunters were around, he tried to flirt with them. It angered me to no end.

But without him, the heroes would have never made it to Greece. He is one of the smartest Hephaestus children I have ever known. He is brave, too. He was willing to sacrifice himself to save the hunt from me bane, Graition. And even though he started the fire that killed his mother, he has used his amazing ability over fire manipulation to help the other heroes on the quest to save the world. Although, the way he talked to that mechanical dragon head was kind of creepy.

His response was a double thumbs up. I saw Perseus smile and then turn his head.

Finally, Perseus turned to the Daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. From the very beginning where the two of them met, Aphrodite would not shut up about how those two were her greatest couple ever. At the time I didn't believe her. I had watched Annabeth for years and was waiting for the chance to invite her to join the hunt. And then the chance came all those years ago in Maine. But after she fell over the cliff with that horrendous Manticore, I assumed she perished and gave up. But Perseus did not. And then he crossed the country, took the sky for me, and saved her.

After the Second Titan War, I still believed that their so called "relationship" wouldn't last. Then Perseus disappeared and I thought it was over. But no, Annabeth kept searching and searching. She never stopped. Once she and the rest of the Seven landed in New Rome, I was excited to see how she would hurt Perseus. I was not disappointed. That flip was perfect, not only was it great form, it caused poor little Perseus some semi-discomfort.

But then she kissed him, and my hopes were dashed. But I still believed she was savable.

That all changed when Perseus and Annabeth were dangling over Tarturus. As we all watched, hovering on the edge of our seats, Apollo and Hermes started to place bets to see if Perseus would pull them both up or if they would both go tumbling into the abyss. Let's just say that Uncle Poseidon and my dear sister Athena were not amused.

But then, Annabeth said something that made Athena burst into tears. She told Perseus to let her drop into Tarturus and save himself. **(Can't remember if that is actually what happened or not. But hey, it's my story. So if you got a problem, take it up with my butt, cause it don't give a crap.) **That shocked us all. Athena was crying her eyes out into Aunt Hestia's shoulder and I was about to flash down there and murder Perseus for letting her drop, I knew that he would to save himself. Then he told the Son of Hephaestus something and let go.

That was when I realized how much Perseus loved Annabeth. He fell into Tarturus WITH her because he knew he could never abandon her. I have said it before and I will say it again, I am not the goddess of Love, but I know true love when I see it and that was true love. I couldn't believe a male would sacrifice himself just to be with his beloved.

That was when Perseus Jackson started to chip away at my unbreakable wall of hatred towards the opposite gender.

That was when I began to realized that while 99.9% of all males on the planet are no good, dirty, rotten, disgusting, brutalizing, horny pigs, that .1% was Perseus Jackson. Don't get me wrong. My views on men will never change, but maybe my views on the Jackson boy will.

When I directed my gaze to Annabeth.

l was half expecting her to walk up to Perseus and punch him in the gut for even considering leaving her for a eternity of screwing with the lives of immortals and the inevitable mass amount of fornication that basically comes with being an Olympian god. It is gross and terrible. If Perseus accepted,(which I doubt he will. He is to loyal and to in love with Annabeth) I will make it my personal goal to make sure he doesn't follow the path of the males on the Council.

The other half my expecting mind was for her to act like she did when he was first offered godhood. I expected her to look away, not meeting his sea green eyes with her stormy grey ones. She would look away because she did not want for Perseus to see her in such a week state. She wanted to be strong, but her feelings got in the way. The thought of the person she was quickly falling in the with leaving her to parade around forever as an immortal being was almost to much for her. I commend her on how strong she was to not break down crying right then.

What I did not expect was for her to basically tell to accept. I mean, what the Hell? Those two were the happiest couples I have ever witnessed, and Annabeth is telling Perseus to leave him? What the actual fuck?

I looked over to the Son of Poseidon and saw that he was confused as well. He turned away from the love of his life and glanced over to the Hearth.

With a nod of his head and a face that looked like he had made up his mind, Perseus spoke his wish.

"All I ask is for the two eldest children of Kronos to join the Council and for all of the peaceful Titans to be freed. Oh, and Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo's mother should also be freed."

I was stupefied.

A man had just used an all powerful wish to not only return the two eldest gods on the Council to their thrones. but he also just asked for the peaceful titans to be freed. Not to mention my mother's freedom as well. I shared a hopeful look with my twin, Apollo, while everyone else were to busy throwing one of the most giant and stupid bitch fits I have ever seen.

I could not take it any more, so for the second time that day, I yelled as loud as I could,

"Shut THE HELL UP!"

That got everyone to be quiet and sit down.

After Father managed to calm everybody down, he said,

"Blah Blah Blah smite you my self Blah Blah Blah will accept your wish."

I most certainetly heard that last bit.

I couldn't believe it! My mother was going to be free and Apollo and I will finally get to see her on a daily basis.

As much as it would pain me, I must thank Perseus for freeing her later.

All of a sudden, the throne room rumbled. The rumbling was intense and, hot, I guess would be the word to subscribe it. Then two thrones burst magically from the ground. One right next to Uncle Poseidon and the other one sprang up beside dear old step-mom, Hera. The throne next to Poseidon was orange and red and yellow. It gave off warmth and happiness. The next to Hera was black and seemed to pull the shadows into it. I gave off the feeling of death and pain.

Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades Both Got up and walked over to Perseus. Aunt Hestia was the first one to reach him, and when she did, she enveloped him in a great, warm hug. She said her thanks and stepped back so Uncle Hades could show his thanks. Uncle reached out his ghostly pale hand and offered a handshake to young Perseus. Perseus took the hand and shook it, never breaking eye contact with Uncle Hades. After a moment, the two newest additions to the Council went and ascended to their new thrones.

Once they were settled, Father announced that it was time for the party to start.

I was relieved because I could finally go talk to Perseus. Not to mention get out of my throne. I know we make it look like they are comfortable, but they are really not. It is like sitting on a pile of bricks and gravel.

As soon as I got up, I decided I would first go talk to Apollo about our mother, then to Aunt Hestia, and then finally Perseus.

As I made my way over to my goofball of a brother, Apollo, I knew he was happy. His smile threatened to split his face in two.

Once I reached him, he said,

"Can you believe it, sis? We finally get to go see mom! I am sooo excited!"

Although I did not show it, I was as elated as Apollo, maybe even more so. I was so happy, I overlooked the fact he called me sis.

"I can not believe Perce wished for the freedom of our mother instead of accepting godhood. Man, can you think of anything more selfless?"

"I am surprised as well. Make sure to thank young Perseus." I reminded him

"Oh, I already did. As soon as dear old Dad called the meeting over, I flashed next to Perce and thanked him like, a million and one times. I even offered to teach him how to drive the Sun. Unfortunatly, he turned me down, but whatever."

Wow, Apollo actually beat me to something.

"When do you think we should go see mother?" I asked.

"I say right after the party is over. But make sure you go say thank you to Perce before we leave. That kid has done the impossible and, believe me, he deserves a little gratitude."

"I agree. Fair well brother. Have fun, but not to much fun. And stay away from my hunters!"

With that warning, I said goodbye to Apollo and walked up to my most favorite Aunt.

"Hello niece. Congrats on the freedom of your mother." Aunt Hestia greeted me.

"Thank you Aunt. And please, tell me how it feels to have your throne back?"

As soon as I asked, her face broke into a warming smile.

"It is amazing, my dear. I cannot believe young Perseus turned down Olympian godhood and asked for Hades and I to be returned to the Council. That boy is something else, let me tell you. He might just save us all from ourselves."

I was puzzled by what she meant.

"What do you mean by that, Aunt?"

"Oh, nothing dear. Now go thank the Savior of Olympus." She said with a knowing smile.

I said fair well and locked eyes with the hero I was looking for.

I motioned him to come outside onto the balcony.

He nodded and whispered something to the minor god he was talking to and walked outside.

I followed him, intent on showing my thanks and having a completely normal conversation before flashing off to see my dearly missed mother.

Boy, was I wrong.

Looking back now, I would have wished that the conversation would have lasted longer. For that was the last time I would see Perseus for a very long time.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

I couldn't believe it.

Perseus Jackson, Slayer of the Minotaur, Retriever of the Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece, Bane of Kronos and Giantes, Defeater of Gaia, and Bearer of the Sky, just basically said I was beautiful. I was shocked to say the least. I had no idea that he would say something so, so... ballsy. Yep, that's the only word that could describe this situation.

I didn't know if he realized that he just called me beautiful or not, so I didn't say anything. The more he kept talking about his abusive step-father, the more I wanted to flash down to the Fields of Punishment, grab that filthy pig, skin him alive and let my wolves and falcons eat him.

This is one of the main reasons I despise males. They think just because they are genetically engineered to be a little bit stronger than women, they can do whatever they want to women and children and not suffer any consequences.

They just charge right in, taking what they assume is theirs and leaving hurt and betrayal in their wake. So many of the girls in my Hunt have been hurt by men so bad, just the sight of one either sends them into a uncontrollable rage, or a crying, screaming mess.

Once my rage subsided, I heard Perseus describe how after being beaten, he would run to central park and climb a tree to be closer to the moon. I thought that was sweet. I do vaguely remember a little mortal staring up at my chariot now and again.

At the time, I just brushed it aside as some dumb kid trying to see the stupid Orion constellation. I never knew that the little mortal who was calmed by my chariot, and in essence me, would grow up to be the Savior of Olympus, twice.

I tuned back in to what he was saying when he said,

"Excuse me, my Lady. I must go find Annabeth."

And with that, he walked away.

After he left to find that Athena girl, I felt a little bubble of anger well up in my chest,

I hadn't a clue why it appeared. As I watched Percy walk away, I noticed how well his butt loo...

Wait a minute. What the FUCK! Did I just stare at, and then commented on a male's posterior end!? Where the hell did that come from? One minute we were talking and he left, and the next I'm angry and staring at his butt! I think it is time to visit a certain annoying love goddess.

Aphrodite is always meddling in the affairs of my Hunters and I. If that pink decorated, make-up soaked, whinny little slut messed with my mind, there will be Hades to pay.

**There, finished with chapter 2!**

**So I must apologize because I messed up.**

**The part where Zeus is offering godhood and Percy turns it down is out of order.**

**It should Zeus offers, Percy thinks, looks at his friends, then turns it down.**

**Please, find it in your heart to forgive me.**

**So that is a rap on chapter 2. If I can get 10 more comments I will have three up by next week, and F.Y.I, that chapter explains what happened to our favorite little demigod.**

**I like the comments because I love seeing what my fans and readers have to say.**

**Construtive critisim is welcomed, put please no serious hate mail.**

**Ok that's my time.**

**Sincerely,**

**PrimordialWolf.**

**Don't forget to comment, OK bye for good now.**


	3. Author's Note

**Ok so I messed up.**

**Things in the First chapter and things in the second chapter do not line up.**

**I apologize greatly and assure you that everything will be in order by chapter 3.**

**Please hold on and be paitent.**

**There is something here. in this story. And I want to make it into something great.**

**Sincerely,**

**PrimordialWolf **


	4. Prolouge: Part 2

** Okay, You guys asked for it and I have delivered.**

**Chapter 3 is up and ready to be read.**

**In this chapter, you guys finally get to see what happened to Percy.**

**Are you ready to have your minds blown?**

**If not, then tough shit. Cause it's getting blown anyway.**

**No, I am not saying it. Their is nothing you can do to make me repeat it.**

***Gun Clicks***

**So what you got a gun, big deal. I have friends who will continue this story in the likely chance some hater tries to harm me. So go ahead, shoot me in the chest.**

***Gun lowers to a more "treasured" body part***

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not owned by me. Rick owns him. But I am happy and totally willing to say that as much as possible.**

**He He Help me!**

Percy's POV

Well look who is back. I got to say, I missed you. Yes you, not that other guy or the person three houses down, you.

Ok, let us see where we last left off.

Oh yeah, I was plummeting to my death after my girlfriend ripped out my heart, pierced it with a stick, and slow roasted it until extra crispy.

Anyway, enough of the further past, let's get to the closer then further past, I guess is what it would be called. I don't know. Let's just say it is and move on. I can English good, don't judge me.

_Flashback_

_What happens when we die?_

_That has been the age old question that has been floating around ever since the existences of life. _

_It is human nature to desire the knowledge of which we do not know. Everyone wants to know what is going to happen next. Be it who is going to win the lottery, when you are going to cash in your V-Card for the long awaited Man Card, if you passed that test that you know you did terrible on because the teacher has a nice rack and you did not pay any attention what so ever to anything she said at all because she is 26 and looks fucking amazing and she likes to flaunt it a little, and, yes what happens when we die?_

_For some people, waiting to find out is just not an option. They have the patience of a walnut and are willing to do anything to find out the future._

_Thus, fortune-tellers are born._

_These so called "mystic seers" are just complete and total bullshit. _

_As far as I am aware of, there are only two beings in this world that can predict the future. _

_The first one is the fiery little redhead chilling back at Camp-Half Blood in a custom made cave, tailored to her every whim and desire._

_The second being is Apollo, God of Prophesies. Pretty much self explanatory._

_But, I am getting ahead of myself. Back to the question at hand._

_What happens when we die? _

_For some, like the Christians, you either go to an amazing place for the rest of eternity. Or, you go to a horrible place, filled with death and rot and screams of torture. It sounds great doesn't it. You were either an upstanding person who tried to make the world better for everyone else. Or, you were a raging dick hole who was just the scum of the Earth. Pretty simple, right? If you were good, you got eternal happiness and sunshine. If you were bad, sucks to be you. _

_Other religions, like Buddhism, says that you will be reincarnated into the world as something else. Be it another human being, a tiger, a mouse, a tree, or a sunflower. Point is, once you die, you just get to comeback as an entirely different entity. One life after the next, a never ending struggle. That sounds great too. If you were a complete and total failure in one life, maybe you could actually be something in the next one._

_Unfortunately__, They are wrong, All of them are. _

_When you die, you go to a wonderful place called the Underworld._

_You see, the Underworld is divided into 3 different sections. Well, no, actually it is five if you count the Isle of Blessed and Tartarus. So yeah, five different sections. Hmm, yep, nope. "Sections" is not the right term to describe the places you will spend your afterlife. I believe a better and more accurate term would be "Different Universes"._

_Now, when I say Different Universes, I don't mean that in the literal sense. So do not freak out. There is no multi-universal struggle happening five thousand feet beneath the surface. Calm down. Damn conspiracy theorists._

__I used that term because there was no other way to describe the parts of the Underworld as a whole. The five parts of the afterlife domain are Elysium, the Isle of Blessed, the Fields of Asphodel, the Fields of Punishment, and last but certainty not least, Tartarus, where the shitiest of the shitiest go, but we will get to that in a minute,__

___Anyway, where was I?___

____Oh, yeah. So the reason why I said the Underworld is divided into five different universes is because of how different they are from each other. To take into comparison of something you would be use to, would be impossible. And that is not a shot at your mortal mind or anything, it is just facts. There is nothing that you have experienced that I would be able to compare the Underworld to.____

_____Oh well, I tried. _____

______Any who, allow me to explain these five "universes" to you.______

_______First off would be "Heaven". _______

________Only problem is the real "Heaven" is nothing like what the bible says it is like. Or, so I am led to believe. I recall when I first came to Camp-Half Blood and was told gods existed. At first I thought Chiron meant God, as in the one true creator. But then I saw Chiron's face and that thought was quickly shut down. Until Chiron said, "No, not "God" as in capital "g". Gods as in plural and lower case. That is a completely different concept." ________

_________I had always wondered what he meant by that. Maybe there is a one true God. Maybe there is a real Heaven. _________

__________But that is another story for another time. For now let us stick to the paradise beneath the crust of good old Mother Earth. __________

__________Cough Fuck you Gaia Cough. Sorry, I had something in my throat.__________

_I have seen "Heaven" with my own eyes. Their is no pearly white gate or heavenly chorus. There is no fluffy clouds and little naked babies flying around with cute, little wings. And there is most certainly no never-ending, unlimited buffet with a salad bar and free refills._

_Heaven, the real Heaven, is actually called Elysium. Elysium sits in the middle of the dark and depressing place, most commonly know as the Underworld. All the people who ever tried to do good end up in the comforts Elysium. This paradise is a never ending field where people can just relax and spend time with other dead goody two-shoes. _

_ At the center of Elysium lies the Isles of Bliss. Very little people occupy the Isles of Bliss, even less than Elysium. The only way to get on the Isles is to go for rebirth three times and make it to Elysium each separate life. So I guess Buddhism had it somewhat right with the reincarnation._

_Yep, it all sounds pretty great, right? Well don't get to excited. You haven't seen the flipside of the Underworld._

_So, you know how I mentioned that Elysium, and by extent, the Isles of Blessed are Heaven, right?_

_Well, you cannot have light without dark, white without black, good without evil. Are any of these amazing analogies getting through to you? _

_What I mean is, for there to be a "Heaven" there must be a "Hell". And that title goes to the two least appreciated(and vacationed) quadrants of the Underworld, the Fields of Punishment and the bottomless pit of despair, Tartarus._

_Okay, I am having trouble deciding which one I should describe to you first; The Fields of Punishment or Tartarus. On one hand, Tartarus is by far the worse of the two, hands down. But on the other, within this little description here, I seem to have been going in certain order. Like when I described Elysium and the Isles of Blessed, I started with the, like, lesser of the two, Elysium, and then moved onto the cream of the crop, i.e. the Isles of Blessed._

_Hmm, it is a conundrum, to say the least. _

_You know what, I will start with Fields of Punishment. _

_Oh, you want to know why, because it is my story and I can tell it how ever the fuck I want to tell it. _

_Okay, to describe the Fields of Punishment, I am going to need you to do me a solid. I want you to close your eyes and completely clear your mind. Can you do that? Good, now you are ready._

_I want you to remember something. Not just anything, but a specific memory. Now, this memory has to hold just one thought, pain. Raw, untapped, explosive pain. Think back to the most painful experience of your life. It does not have to be just physical pain. It can also be emotional pain. I want you to think about that one moment when you went through so much pain, be it physical or mental, you would rather have died then continue on with the suffering._

_Now, I am going to ask you to do something truly evil. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Take that memory of the most painful memory in your life and multiply it by ten, no, ten is not enough. One hundred is not even enough. Multiply that painful memory by one thousand and you will begin to understand just how BAD the Fields of Punishment are._

_The Fields of Punishment were designed so long ago to house all those delightful people who where just the absolute worse asswholes who ever decided to walk the face of the Earth. One such example would be my step-father, Gabe Ugliano. That bastard had a special spot that my good friend Nico and I had spent months designing to be especially gruesome._

_Before, he was just playing a never ending poker game, naked, while in a vat of boiling grease._

_Now, it is so much worse. _

_You all remembered how Gabe was fat, right. Well his eternal torture is him sprinting through an obstacle course. _

_Now, I know what you are thinking._

_"What, that is it? Just an obstacle course?"_

_And to that I say,_

_"Ha, just an obstacle course!"_

_Oh, unknown reader, you make me laugh like no one else._

_Gabe's obstacle course starts him off in a dead sprint for a mile until he comes on upon his first obstacle.(Keep in mind that he is naked, Not my idea. I think Uncle Hades might have a secret fetish, do not tell him I said that). _

_His first challenge is a 500 foot ladder that is made out of barbed wire. __After climbing the ladder, Gabe must jump into a tank filled to the brim with ferocious and starved piranha. Once he climbs out of the tank, he then goes down the mile long Sand Paper Slip-n-Slide._

_ Next, is the Cactus Maze. The Cactus Maze is a maze made out of cacti, obviously. The paths are really close together, so he always gets shredded. And the best part is, he gets doused in lemon juice and salt every 3 minutes. Once he makes it through the maze, he is on to his last obstacle. _

_Now this one is my personal favorite.(Remember, he is still naked. Again, not my idea. I should really ask Nico if his dad has some, ah, "issues" that he needs resolved). The last obstacle is the worst on ever in the history of the Fields of Punishment. It is basically Gabe running up on Artemis and her Hunters and trying to seduce them while they are all on their periods. (Do not tell Artemis about that last part. Something tells me she would not find it amusing)._

_Now that I am done scaring you, let me get back to the point I was trying to make._

_The only way to get yourself thrown into the Fields of Punishment is to be a terrible person your entire life. Oh, wait, you could also insult any god. That would earn you a one-way ticket to eternal damnation, no sweat._

_Anyway, after you spend your life being a complete and utter douche nozzle, you die. Be it because of old age or because someone wanted to get you back for being an ass. _

_Once you die, you spend gods know how long waiting in the lobby of Dead On Arrival Recording Studios, or D.O.A. to the cool kids. After waiting for as long the ferry-man, Charon, wants you to wait (Here is a little piece of advice: DO NOT ask Charon how much longer until it is your turn. You will fuck it up for everyone) he takes the souls who are next in line down to sub-basement negative 500. For those of you who do not understand my amazing humor, I meant the Underworld._

_Once you step off the ferry, you get the amazing opportunity to wait in another line! Congratulations! No, not really. And it is not an "opportunity" either. You see, an opportunity implies that you get some form of a choice. There is no choice in the Underworld. You have to suck it up, stop bitching, and stand in line like every other soul that has passed through the Underworld. I mean, you are DEAD. It is not like you have some place to be. Also, do not try jumping to a better spot in line, not only is it a dick move, but there is a certain giant, three-head hellhound with a certain addiction to red rubber balls to persuade you to do otherwise._

_After moving through the, I guess they are called tolls, you move into another line! Yay! This line leads up to the three judges. The three judges are the three beings that decide where you get to spend your afterlife. The judges are always being rotated out, that way no one judge is seen showing some kind of favoritism or leniency to a certain type of people. _

_The judges have always been men and women who were pulled from Elysium to help out the major traffic flow. These people were leaders, heroes, people persons, and a whole bunch of other good-natured shit. _

_Last time I asked Nico, he said that the judges were Abe Lincoln, Neil Armstrong, and Tupac. Do not ask me about that last one. Uncles Hades is still trying to figure out just how in the fuck he got into Elysium. He is a good and fair judge though. I will give him that._

_Following the never ending line of anxious and awaiting souls, you start to fill a sense of dread come over you. As soon as you died and entered the Underworld, no, even before that, when you entered D.O.A. Recording Studios, you instantly acquired the knowledge of where you were and what was going to happen. Now, with this knowledge, you realized something: You are about to get bitch-slapped by karma._

_You realized that all the evil you did, be it mugging that couple, stabbing that man who threatened to call the police on you, or maybe even way back when you were 8 and you ran into a crowded elevator and pressed all the buttons and then ran out. Yes, even back then you were a little shit._

_Personally, the line is, in its on way, the worse kind of punishment. The line you wait in to be judged for the actions you took while alive is truly evil. It makes you think about all the shit you caused and has you squirming in your metaphorical boots. It is like you are back at high school and you are called down to the principle's office and as you walk down, you try to rethink the past couple of days and try to pick out anything that would have led to punishment. _**(If you could not already tell, I speak from experience. And if any of you are in high school, you know that feeling. It Sucks.)**

_While you are deep within the confines of your memory, you do not notice the line moving. Subconsciously, you move with it, each step is bringing you closer to your well deserved punishment. And before you know what is happening, you are standing in front of three, stony-faced, unreadable beings who just sit there in their custom-made leather armchairs and stare you down._

_These are the judges I mentioned earlier. If you were paying any attention to what I was saying, then you would have already known that. Moving on._

_The three judges just stare at who while you stand before them, sweating and squirming. Then, they break there cold gazes from you and look down at a neat little stack of paper set before each of them. At first, you wonder what that stack of paper is, but then it dawns on you; it is your life. Not like your essence or anything, but every single action, word, and thought you ever conceived. As the three judges silently flip through the records of your terrible life, you feel a small shimmer of hope that they might be looking for the good you did. _

_That hope is quickly smashed to smithereens as the three judges stop skimming through you pathetic excuse for a life and look at each other, and nod. As one, the three judges stand up and their eyes glow white. The white glow is the only visible evidence of a power that was bestowed upon the three judges by the lord of the realm. The glow symbolizes the power of deciding one's afterlife. _

_In one voice, the judges utter,_

_"You have been found guilty of horrendous actions throughout your life. These terrible deeds cannot go unpunished. Your punishment is an eternity in the Fields Of Punishment."_

_And with that, you are condemned to torture and pain for the rest of existence._

_That is not how it goes for everyone, just the bad ones._

_If you think the Fields of Punishment are great, then you are going to just absolutely love Tartarus._

_Tartarus, the very name sends shivers down anyone's spine and darkens any happy atmosphere. Fun fact about Tartarus; the bottomless pit is, in fact bottomless. Trust me, I would know. After all, I did fall down into it with she-who-shall-not-be-named. _

_Happy thoughts, Percy, happy thoughts._

_Anyway, Tartarus is the place the shitiest of the shitiest go. (See, I told you we would get their eventually.) It is reserved for the most atrocious and monstroic (Yeah I made up a word. Come at me ) beings who ever walked, crawled, or paced the Earth. Tartarus is for the dickbags the Field of Punishment are to good for. To give you an example: Kronos, the Giantes, Nyx, the Primordial goddess of Darkness, and hopefully, once I convince the council and once they kick the bucket; Justin Beiber and One Direction. They are the faces of true evil._

_Tartarus houses every single factor that works against demi-gods. The first one is the air. The air in Tartarus is not even air at all. It is Tartarus', as in the Primordial of the Pit, blood that has become air born. Down there, every breath you take is specifically designed to hurt you, to weaken you._

_ Second are the pests. While some places have mice or mosquitoes, Tartarus has monsters. **(Gold star to anyone who can correctly guess in the comments where that line comes from.) **Every monster any demi-god has ever come up against, and then a shit ton of ones we haven't, are all down there, scurrying around like a bunch of cockroaches, trying to fine their next meal. To name a few that we all know and love: The Minotaur, Medusa, The Hydra, The Nemian Lion, and yes, that stupid, but-ass ugly boar and his equally ugly but so much more bitchy pig of a girlfriend; The Clazmonian Sow. Yep, so much familiarity. But then there are the monsters and beasts you did not about. Those would include: The Thracian Dragon, Teumessian Fox, Wraiths, Skolopendra , Hippalectryon, Witches, and a whole boat load of other uglies that do not even want to think about. And guess what? They are ALL craving some delicious demi-god flesh._

_ Third is rate of respawn on anything that dies down in the pit. I mean, yeah, before Thantalos was captured, any monster or titan would eventually reform, but not down in the pit. You see, when you kill a monster top-side, it takes time for them to go all the way back down to Tartarus, reform, then come all the way back up and just completely ruin your day. But no, down there, as soon as a monster dies, it reforms in a matter of minutes. So not fair. _

_Fourth is if you are even remotely famous, or infamous to the dwellers of the pit, you get zeroed in by so much shit. Okay, so I turned Hyperion into a tree and pissed off a bunch monsters, that do not mean they can hold a grudge, right!? Whatever, moving on. _

_Fifth is the exit. The only exit in Tartarus (other then being flashed out by a higher being) is at the center, Tartarus's heart. The exit is the Doors of Death. Now, two problems. The first one is that since the Doors are at the center, you are pretty much dead from exhaustion by the time you get there. The second you have about every monster down in the pit between you and freedom trying to be the first ones out._

_ The final reason Tartarus is just some damn fucked up is by far the worst reason of them all. What is quite possibly the biggest go-fuck-yourself Tartarus has to offer is this; the only way to survive down there is to basically drink lava. Also known as River Phlegethon, the river of fire. This river runs the length of Tartarus and comes to an end at the heart of the bastard himself. The River Phlegethon is literally a river just filled to the banks of fire. Not lava or liquid fire, but actual flames. And the stupid part is, that you can still drink from it. Once you do drink from it, you are rejuvenated. You are no longer hungry or sick or injured. But, there is a terrible price. The fucker burns on the way down. It was basically like drinking from the River Styx. It sucked balls. And the worst part is, you have to keep drinking from it. It is not just a one and done. The fates are not that kind. The further you travel into Tartarus, the weaker you will grow and the more you will have to drink. _

_But, there is one way you could completely avoid all of this pain and misery._

_DO NOT GET THROWN INTO TARTARUS!_

_Plain and simple._

_Now I bet you are wondering,_

_"But Percy, that is only four parts of the Underworld. You said there was five!"_

_You are correct, devoted reader. I did say there was five._

_The Fifth and final part of the Underworld is that shade of grey between the white of Elysium and the Isles of Blessed and the black of the Fields of Punishment and Tartarus, the Fields of Asphodel._

_The Fields of Asphodel are by far the most crowded place in the Underworld. They are so crowded, Uncle Hades had literally create more fields so the souls had more room to, shuffle, I guess. Maybe meander. Does not matter._

_Most People wind up in the Fields of Asphodel. It is not a punishment, but it is also not a reward. _

_Now, I have explained where you go if you were an amazing person, and I have explained where you go if you were a terrible person. But, if you were both, not entirely evil, but not entirely good, you get placed in the Fields of Asphodel._

_You see, the Fields were created a long time ago, originally by Persephone. After she had gotten used to the fact Hades kidnapped her, she gaze out her window and saw the millions of souls just standing there, everywhere. After talking to Hades about it, the Fields of Punishment and Elysium and the Isles of Blessed were born. But Persephone was not satisfied. She believed that not everyone deserved either eternal bliss or eternal punishment. Thus, the Fields of Asphodel were_ born.**(I don't know if that is how it went, but once again, my story, my rules.)**

_They say that the Fields of Asphodel are better than the Fields of Punishment. That wandering around for an eternity is way better than being tortured everyday. Well logistically, they are correct (Whoever "They" is), but to me, and most of the demi-gods back at Camp-Half Blood, the Fields of Asphodel sound just as bad as the Fields of Punishment. I mean, yeah, there is no 24/7 torture and pain, but who in their right mind would want to wander around a super crowded field forever? No one would. Sad part is, you do not get to choose to go to Asphodel. If you were 50/50 with the whole good vs. evil thing while you were still breathing, then you are destined for Asphodel. Sorry buddy._

_Okay, so there you have it. The Underworld and all of its glory. I have thoroughly explained to you all of the five "universes", Elysium, the Isles of Blessed, the Fields of Asphodel, the Fields of Punishment, and Tartarus._

_That is what happens when you die._

_So imagine my surprised when I opened my eyes and I wasn't even in the Underworld._

**SUP BITCHES, I AM JUST ONE AWESOME LINE BREAK, DO YOU NOT THINK SO? MAN, I AM FUCKING AMAZING. GODS, I LOVE MYSELF SO MUCH.**

_When I opened my eyes, I became aware of three things._

_The first one was the fact I was not in the Underworld. As soon as I jumped off of Mt. Olympus, I knew I was going to die. No one knew where I was, so no one would have came and saved me. I had expected to wake up in Uncle Hades' throne room. Do not get me wrong, it is not because I think I am top shit or anything. It is just because Hades had told me that once I die, I get to skip the lines and the judges and just go straight to his palace. Once there, he aid he would have some words with me before placing me directly into Elysium. I thought that would be pretty sweet, but I also realized how much shit that could cause with the other millions of souls. When I questioned him about it, he said, and I quote,_

_"I would rather face 10 million pissed off souls than risk putting Perseus Jackson in a line and making him wait."_

_At first, I was going to protest, say that I could have waited. But then I realized I would have been bullshitting myself._

_The second thing I became aware of was that instead of being in Uncle Hades' throne room, I was sitting on a very comfortable couch. The couch, along with everything else in the room, was white. Like freshly-fallen snow white. After getting my bearings, I took a look around the room that I was in. It was a fairly large room, about 30x30. The walls and ceiling were also white. It kind of confused me because I could not really see where the walls met the roof. The couch was not the only piece of furniture. Set against the wall to my right was a large wardrobe. It had eloquent designs of planets and star formations etch into it's sides and face. The last piece of blindingly white décor was a table, just standing in the middle of the room. The table was simple enough. Four legs attached to beautiful white wood with two chairs, one on either side of it._

_I thought that whoever had put me here had done so to make me feel a little comfortable before maybe interrogating me. Well, it was not working in the slightest. I was anything but comfortable. _

_The last thing I noticed was very bizarre._

_On the wall opposite of where I was currently seated on the couch, was, something. I do not know how to really describe what I saw. It appeared to be some sort of floating ball of unidentified liquid. I knew whatever that liquid was, it was not water. I could sense any water from at least 50 miles away, and that thing was definitely not water. At first, I thought it was just a weird and freaky object of decoration, like a floating, glassless lava lamp. But, deep down, I knew that wasn't true at all. The orb gave off an unreadable aura that I could not for the life of me read. I did not realize that I was slowly taking steps towards the weird futuristic orb _**(Again, gold star to whoever guess where this line comes from) **_until I was right in front of it. I blinked, trying to regain focus, but I could not. What ever that thing was, it had my complete and total attention._

_I do not recall what complied me to do what I did next. Maybe it was my ADHD getting the better of me and trying to speed shit along. Or maybe, it was this sense of, something, coming from within me. Telling me to do it._

_Before I could register what my body was doing, I reached up and touched the orb. It wobbled and shook, and for a second I thought it was going to pop. I honestly would not have been surprised if it did. I have broken a lot of shit in my time as a demi-god, and more even before that. But right when I thought the bubble was compromised, something happened. In the center of the orb, a sea-green dye-looking substance was released quickly spread to the entire sphere. The whole ball was now the color of my eyes. _

_I had been a demi-god long enough to know that there are no such things as coincidences. So, one I realized the color, I knew something was up. As I stared at the orb, the green began to fade. Once again, a color started to leak from the center. But this time, it was a dazzling white. It was as bright, if not brighter, than the room I currently resided in. Once the white had spread out completely. I felt a pull in my gut, not completely unlike the pull when I use my water powers. But this time, it felt like it meant something else. Like that sensation signified something more, something powerful. _

_As quickly as the white had taken over the orb, it disappeared, along with the whole orb entirely. That is when I thought I actually did break it, until a voice behind me said,_

_"It is okay, Mr. Jackson. That is supposed to happen."_

_I whirled around to face who ever had spoken to me. I was about to take out my sword and demand answers. I have been kidnapped before, and believe me, it is not fun._

_But before I could, I saw who had spoken._

_The being who stood before me was definitely male. The only way to describe the man in front of me would be beautiful. He was around 6'5 and had long black hair that was neatly tide up into a pony tail. He had a sharp chin that supported a thin lipped smile as he watched me analyze him. His nose was a little bigger than average, but it did not hinder his attractiveness. His nose also had a little bit of a hook at the end, but it only seemed to enhance his features. His nose lead up to two large eyes. My breath stopped when I saw his eyes. _

_His octal receivers were extraordinary. Instead of the white outer layer, the colored middle section, and then the black pupils, his eyes were completely black, except for what seamed to be a miniature galaxy, suspended in the middle of each eye. In all my life, I had never seen eyes as amazing as that. No, that is not true, I do recall a certain pair of beautiful silver eyes that belonged to a certain beautiful godde- Wait, time out. What did I just think? Does not matter. Moving on._

_ Once I tore my gaze away from his eyes, I noticed what he was wearing. He sported a simple black suit. Okay, I lied. Did you honestly think that he was just wearing a simple suit? No, his suit was black, but dotted all over was what can only be described as a universe. Suns illuminated the empty blackness while planets floated freely throughout the fabric. _

_Comets and meteors zoomed and zipped across the black cloth, some never slowing down and some crashing into planets, creating new formations. Galaxies gave off amazing colors and effects, entrancing me even further. The light given off by the suns was countered by the darkness of several black holes that managed to no only suck in the light that was woven into the fabrics, but also the light given off in the room._

_"So, Mr. Jackson, if you are done staring at me, let's get down to business. If you would please." He said, gesturing to the chair opposite of the one he currently sat in at the table that was in the center of the room._

_At first I was a little wary of taking a seat across from this guy. He gave off an unreadable aura of power. Just like that orb thingy. I briefly thought in this man and that orb were connected in someway. I quickly realized something; if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now. I cautiously sat down and waited for him to say something. I did not have to wait long._

_"Now, I know you have all sorts of questions. Everyone does at the beginning. So let me answer the questions that almost everyone asks." He said. It was like he was reading my mine. He already new the questions I wanted to have answered. A tiny part of my brain registered that he said "everybody". _

_"First off is introductions. I do not know how much Chiron and the others taught you about primordials at that camp of yours, so I will stat off with the basics. The primordials are the beings that came before the titans. The four primordials you are familiar with would be Gaia, Primordial of Earth, Ouranus, Primordial of the Sky, Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit, and Nyx, Primordial of Night. Now, there are many other primordials besides those four. There is Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, Pontus, Primordial of Water, Aether, Primordial of Light, and so on and so forth. Still with me?" _

_I nodded my head and said, _

_"Yeah, I think. The primordials came before the titans and seemed to be immensely powerful."_

_"Good, and you are right. The primordials are the most powerful beings in existence as of right now. Very good, Perseus. I knew you weren't as stupid as people thought you were."_

_I cringed slightly at the mention of my full first name. And then I got kind of angry about that stupid comment._

_The man saw that I was kind of aggravated and said,_

_"Calm down, my boy that was not a shot at you intelligence."_

_I quickly realized that I was being semi-immature and snapped out of it. _

_"But, wait you said this was an introduction. Who are you?" I questioned._

_"Ah, that is the million dollar question. I am Chaos, Primordial of the Void, Father of All, Creator of the Universe."_

_I am pretty sure I almost shit my pants right then and there, but I do not think I did._

_I instantly realized I should probably be on the ground, begging for forgiveness for my rudeness, but a chuckle stopped me._

_" It's quite alright, my boy, I for one, actually enjoy your fiery attitude. It shows you got spunk. Anyway, yes I am Chaos, and you are currently in a recruitment room on my home planet in the Void. Now, I know what you are thinking, _

_"Recruitment for what?"_

_Well, I will tell you. You Perseus Jackson, are currently being recruited to join my army."_

_My jaw hit the floor. I honestly was not expecting that. Before I could say something, Lord Chaos spoke first._

_"I know you are surprised, that is completely understandable, but allow me to explain a few things. My army is comprised of the greatest warriors from across the universe. It is filled demi-gods, gods of multiple races, mortals, and even aliens. Each new recruit comes to this room. You are here because I saw what happened on Olympus and I could not let a warrior such as your self be wasted like that. So I pulled you from your death. _

_Now, as I was saying, all new recruits wind up in this room. The orb that was here earlier is here for everyone. It's called the Selection Sphere. It shows your inner self. The colors represent what kind of person you are. For instance, green, or sea-green in your case, represents loyalty. no surprise there. Black means shyness, and blue represents a thirst for power. White means all powerful, which is why I am surprised it showed for you. I mean, yeah you are the most powerful demi-god of your generation, but that is about it. No offense, but you do not really have that much else besides that. And that is not a bad thing, it just means you won't be leading the army or anything like that."_

_I took a moment to process what he just said. Like before, I was a little angry about him saying there is not anything special about me, but that anger quickly diminished, I realized just how much I hated leading. Calling the shots, planning strategies, enforcing rules, that was just not my forte. Also, I do not have to have the quilt of some one dying on my hands. It might have sounded a little selfish, but you go through two wars and lose about a quarter of your army, then tell me how it feels. It is horrible._

_After about a minute of me thinking, Lord Chaos spoke up._

_"So, Perseus. Would you like to join my army and help protect the universe?"_

_I thought back to my mother and father, to my friends and teachers. They would miss me, and I would miss them. But with Gaia down for good, I figured that they would not need me anymore. I realized that I might have been thinking kind of selfishly, but the home I would have gone back to would be filled with reminders of the one who broke my heart._

_I drew my gaze back to Lord Chaos and said,_

_"I would be honored to join your army."_

_Chaos smiled and stretched out his hand._

_"Excellent."_

_I reached out to shake his hand, and as soon as our hands touched, pain shot through my entire body._

_I yanked my hand back and fell back into my chair, but I was quickly on my feet, panting and groaning. It felt like my body was ripping apart, And then, I started to change._

_It began in my feet. I cracked my eyes open to see a terrifying site. My shoes were streching and ripping open. Once they could not take any more stress, they completely fell away. Where my shopes used to be was replaced by my two feet growing and expanding. On each of my toes, talons grew out. I could vaguly feel pads popping out on the bottom of my feet. Er, I guess they would have been paws at that point. _

_The pain then traveled to my legs. I could hear the bones of my pelvis and femur cracking and shifting. I could also here my jeans ripping. It briefly crossed my mine that I might be naked infront of the creator of the universe, but I was in too much pain to really care at that point. My legs started to get longer, I coul feel myself getting taller. The muscles all up and down my legs were expanding and growing. I felt a pressure build up at the base of my spine, and then I heard the sound of something tairing through my skin and the pressure dissolved._

_Next was my chest. Again, my clothes were not spared. As the remenants of my Camp-Half Blood shirt feel away, I saw my chest expanding. I was taking deep, ragged breaths and I saw the way my chest cavity and my rib cage shot forward. I did not actually see it, but I felt it, and heard it. I started to cough up blood, but that stopped as soon as it started. My shoulders started to broaden and my back started to thicken with muscle. I could feel my spine, each individual vertebrate, extend._

_The next part of me to change were my arms. They both shattered themselves, and then instantly began to heal, getting longer and longer until they almost reacher my lower thigh. My hands started to get bigger as well. I looked down at them and saw the same thing happen to them as did my toes; sharp, leathal-looking black claws sprouted from the end of each finger. Just like with my legs and back, muscle ripped through my arms, giving me a quick sense of immense power,_

_The last part of me to change was my head. That was the most painful part of the entire ordeal. It started with my face shattering. I could feel my jaw and my skull start to shift around. I looked down my nose and saw my mouth starting to elongate into a snout. I ran my tongue over my teeth and actually cut it on one of the four long, sharp canines that were extending out of my mouth. After that, I shut my eyes from the pain. Next were the ears, I could feel them get longer. Durring this entire change, beautiful white fur was sprouting out of my body and quickly getting thicker._

_At some point, my screams of pain turned to animalistic grunts, and then it was over._

_I didn't realize I was crouching until I stood up and looked down on Lord Chaos. Yep, I was looking down. And If I had to guess, I would say that I was at least two heads taller than him._

_It took me a moment to recognize the power that flowed through me. I felt like I could go twelve rounds with Ares and win._

_I looked around and quickly found out I could see everything. I saw the fabrics of the couch and the pores on Lord Chaos's face._

_I could also smell and hear everything. So many different aromas assaulted my new snout, that I was almost over whelmed. I also heard a weird, rhythmic, pounding sound. It took me a little bit to understand that I was hearing my own heart. A little creepy if you ask me._

_I wanted desperately to know what I looked like, and I guess Lord Chaos heard my thoughts because he snapped his fingers, to which I winced a little bit because it was super fucking loud, and a mirror appeared in front of me._

_What I saw in the mirror baffled me. What I saw was not Percy Jackson. What stood in the reflection was an animal. It was standing on two large paws that were connected to two long, muscular legs that were shaking, probably from the left over pain. After the legs came the tail. Wait. Tail? Yep, sure enough, there was a tail sticking out where the base of my spine met my pelvis. It was about a foot and a half to two feet long and extremely fluffy._

_Following the legs and the tail up, I came to the chest of the creature. The shoulders of the animal were impossibly wide, at least twice as wide as mine. The arms that extended out from the torso were thick with biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps I did not know the name to. Attached to the arms were massive paws, each paw had five fingers that were topped with claws that looked so sharp, they looked like they could cut through anything. _

_What amazed me the most was the head. Sitting on top of those big, power shoulders was a head that looked exactly like a wolf's head. There was a snout and pointed ears and everything. The creature opened its mouth and showed off its big teeth. Let me tell you, those teeth look scary as fuck. Definitely not something I wanted to get on the wrong side of. Thick, beautiful white fur covered every inch of the creature's body. It looked so soft. _

_But, the most stupefying thing about the creature were it's eyes. One eye was stark white, while the other one was blood red. They were eerie but beautiful. Both eyes had pupils as well, and they were huge. The way the pupils widen suggested the beast was scared or shocked about something._

_I did not occur to me that this creature was me until I reached out to touch the mirror and the reflection moved with me._

_I was stunned, and also freaking out because I had become the impossible. I had become something so much more then the pieces of shit that Artemis and her Hunt tracked down and killed._

_I, Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, had become a fucking werewolf. And a badass looking werewolf at that._

_My sensitive ears heard a light chuckleing and I spun around on my padded paws and faced Lord Chaos._

_He was sporting a smug and surprised smile. He cracked his mouth open and said,_

_"Well, well Mr. Jackson. Aren't you just full of surprises." _

_And with that, I passed out, again._

**Holy Shit.**

**This chapter was longest one I have ever written. **

**8,014 words.**

**Now let me say this right now, **

**DO NOT EXPECT EVERY CHAPTER TO BE THIS LONG!**

**The only reason why this one is so long is because I promised you guys chapter 3 would be up a week after chapter 2. **

**It is an apology.**

**Anyway, moving on.**

**Special thanks to TheAvengingGreek for help with this chapter. **

**You rock man.**

**SPOIL ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO KEEP NEXT CHAPTER A SECRET**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I am starting a poll to see who will be on Percy's team.**

**There will be 7 all together, including Percy.**

**So 4 of them have to be people who are dead**

**and 2 are OCs.**

**If you are suggesting OC, please leave Full name, godly parent or home planet, powers and description.**

**For any of you who are confuse what Percy's werewolf form looks like, look at my profile picture. The Only difference is the head is a little bigger but narrower, and the snout is longer**

**I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter**

**Sincerely,**

**PrimordialWolf**


	5. Prolouge: Part 3

**Okay, so wow.**

**Chapter three was a lot longer then I originally anticipated.**

**I mean, after I was done editing, it stood at 8,014 words.**

**Chapter two was half that.**

**So, as I stated before, not every chapter is going to be that long.**

**But, From this Chapter on, they will be 4000 to 5000 words long.**

**I want my story to be something someone can sit down and spend a rainy afternoon or a lazy Sunday and just enjoy.**

**Also, since nobody was able to guess what those two lines were from, I will tell you,**

**The first you was from How To Train Your Dragon.**

**The second one was From Mr. Peabody and Sherman.**

**Okay, now that that is over and done with, on with the show, er, story.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

_I have said it before and I will say it again; demi-g__od dreams suck ass!_

_I mean, why would they not? Most of the time, they are about some great catastrophe or some cryptic message, warning about immense pain or warning against someone close to you. Demi-god dreams always have to mean something. And 99.9 percent of the time, that something is bad. I do not ever recall having one or hearing about a demi-god dream that fore told good things in the near future. I once asked Apollo why we demi-gods get these strange visions of the future. I expected I would get at least a semi-satisfying answer. This is what he told me._

_"Hey man. I may be the god of prophecies, but I have no fraking idea how you guys are able to dream about the near future."_

_I should have known the fates were going to fuck me on that one. I really should have known._

_Every once in a while, some random demi-god would claim that he or she had seen an unknown figure standing just outside their dream scape. I myself had never seen this figure before. So I was a little skeptic about it. It is not like I think I am a dream expert or anything, far from it, actually. It is just that I have had more demi-god dreams than anyone from my generation. So, if there was a mystery figure bouncing around from one kid's dream to the next, I figured I would have seen it by then._

_Anyway, let us move back to the topic of my rant._

_So, demi-god dreams, especially mine, suck complete and total dick._

_Here is an example of one such dick-sucking dream._

_I was standing in the middle of a barren field. I was completely naked. But the odd thing was, I did not care, nor did I feel any kind of shame. I could feel what seemed to be sand between my toes. I looked around for any form of water, be it a pond, lake, river, or ocean. But I felt and saw nothing. What I did see though, stretching in every direction, was miles upon miles of endless sand. Not regular sand, either. This sand was black. I glanced up at the sky and saw stars and planets illuminating the night sky. I recognized the stars and space dust that acted as a sign that you are in the Milky Way, and realized that I was somewhere on Earth. _

_I also realized that I could see for miles, which generally is not an odd occurrence when one is in a desert, but it was NIGHT. I should not have been able to see at all. For a couple of minutes, I stood there, wondering just how in the fuck I could see, when I raised my arm to scratch my head and saw my shadow. I whirled around and found the answer to my question. Floating in the night sky, giving off so much bright light, was the biggest full moon I had ever seen._

_Now, when I say "biggest full moon I had ever seen", I do not mean the full moon that you can see on a cloudless night that is about as big as a half-dollar coin. No, what I mean is like it is about as big as planet Earth. I thought for a second that if the moon was this close to Earth, then there would be some major problems. But I casted those thoughts aside and studied the moon._

_I could see each and every individual crater, each blemish left by space debrief and flying comets. It loomed over my head like a giant, suspend orb of light. I remember learning in seventh grade science class that the light given off by the moon was not actually it's own. The light actually came from the Sun, and the light was just reflected off of the moon's lunar surface. But standing there, staring up at the giant sphere of white, I knew that it was giving off it's own light. Something that beautiful could only come from itself._

_I began to feel this weird, unidentified, but somewhat familiar, sensation building up from within myself. It kind of felt like the tug in my stomach from when I used my water powers, but this one was different in multiple ways. _

_The first one was the fact that this sensation was coming from all over my body, but mainly felt like it originated from my heart. It was, odd to say the least. I was used to having the tug in my gut,_ just_ in my gut. Not from all over my body. It was not nessicarily a bad thing. Like, the sensation filled me with warmness._

_The second thing I noticed was there was no pain. Usually, there was some hint of pain or discomfort whenever I used my water powers. It was way more intense and painful when I first started my training, but the major pain eventually faded away. Now a days, the most painful it would get would be a light, dull ache. But this tug, this tug felt powerful. And it came with no pain what so ever. _

_The third thing I noticed was how the moon and the weird vibe seemed to pull to each other. It was like two magnets being held just out of reach from one another. They yearned to be back together, to be one. The feeling from inside of me started to pull away, and when I say pull away, I mean, like out of me. I could feel it trying to break through my skin, and it was painful._

_I shut my eyes tight, hoping against hope that clenching my eyes closed would somehow take away the pain. As I stood there, withering in pain, I felt like some one was watching me. And for a split second, I thought that some one was the moon. I quickly lost the ability to form cognitive thoughts from all the pain, so when I tried to think more in depth about who was watching me, it went kind of like this._

_"Nuhhggg... dhhhg... moon... hgggudh... apples."_

_Not one of my proudest moments. (I do not know why I was craving apples in the middle of that dream. I do not think I ever will.)_

_I heard a ripping sound, and then the pain stopped. I waited for a moment and tried to catch my breath. I still had my eyes closed, so I could not really see what and where the ripping sound was and came from. I thought that it had been my clothes, but then I remembered I was naked. It was weird. As agonizing and toturous as that pain was, it held some form of familiarity. It was like I had been through it before._

_I slowly stood up from the crouch I had inadvertently fallen into, and turned around to where I felt some kind of presence._

_I almost shitted my non-existent pants._

_Standing before me was the most beautiful and dangerous looking wolf I had ever seen. It was huge. It was probably as tall as I was._

_The wolf was standing on all fours, just staring at me. It had the most amazing snow-white fur. It's head, roughly the size of a beach ball, was cocked to one side. If not for the fact that it was a wolf and was four feet from ripping me limb from limb, I would have found it adorable. Resting in it's mouth were what only be described as Omega teeth. As in, those teeth would be the last thing you ever saw. Trailing my gaze downward, I saw it's massive paws. Each paw was about as big as my head. The difference between my head and those paws (other than the fact they were paws and my head was a head) were the five deadly, black claws extending out from each toe. If those teeth did not finish you, than those claws sure as hell would._

_I did not know what it was about this wolf, but I felt strangely connected to it. It felt as if we had a bond or something. Like I had known this wolf and it had known me, as if we had been with each other are entire lives._

_The wolf took a cautious step forward. A quick moment of rational fear spread through me because, come on. If a big ass wolf started to walk towards you, would you not be scared as fuck as well? The wolf raised it's head up and started to sniff the air. I wondered what it was sniffing, but then it struck me; the wolf was smelling me. Once again, I was scared. I thought that it was smelling me because I was going to be it's next meal. But then, it stopped sniffing, and something amazing happened. _

_The wolf sat down on it's hind legs and tilted it's head back. After a slight moment, it began to howl._

_Now, if you have ever heard a wolf howl, it is beautiful. The howl was originally used to signal location to other wolves, but Thalia told me that the Hunt's timber wolves would howl just to howl. She said it was almost like they were singing. Well, if there was ever a single word to describe what was coming out of that wolf's mouth, it was singing. Not only did I hear his beautifully eerie song, I also felt it, deep down in my heart. I felt the pain and happiness that seemed to flow out of the beast. It was majestic and hypnotic. I found myself entranced by the powerful song, unable to to resist its alluring call. As the wolf howled, it tilted it's head to and fro, changing the pitch and dynamic of the howl._

_And just like that, it stopped._

_I am not going to lie, I was a little disappointed._

_I looked at the wolf and found it was looking right back at me. Not in my general direction, but right into my eyes. It was the first time I could clearly make out the beast's eyes. They were beautiful, one was a brilliant, stark white. It gave off a shine not unlike that of the full moon that was shining down upon my naked self. (Again, no shame.) The other eye was terrifying, It was the color of freshly spilt blood. It was the color of war, the color of victory. _

_It then registered in my mind that I knew this wolf. Not like the sensation of familiarity from earlier, but like I physically knew this wolf. It was like I had just seen it. From where or when I cold not tell. I took my eyes off of it for a second to look up at the moon. _

_I did not realize I was taking steps towards the wolf until I heard it growl. _

_That growl stopped me right in my place. It was terrifying. It literally made me shiver. I glanced back at the wolf and saw that it's entire demeanor had changed. Instead of being laid back and relaxed, it was crouched low to the ground on all fours, it's haunches were raised, teeth bared in an ugly snarl. I guess I might have said that last bit out loud, because the wolf looked like it was just insulted and was not taking it well._

_I unknowingly started to take small, light steps backwards. Instinct had taken over control of my body, trying to get me away from the immediate threat._

_As soon as I started to move, the wolf's entire body tensed. _

_Before I knew what was happening, the wolf had pounced. It tackled me into the black sand, hovering over my terrified self like a beastly grim reaper. It let loose another bone trembling snarl, it's teeth bared and glinting in the moonlight._

_The wolf then reared back it's giant head, fully opening it's horrifying maw, and then proceeded to bring it down upon my neck._

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK, BACK? BACK AGAIN! IT IS I, MOTHER FUCKERS! ONE KICK ASS LINE BREAK! LOOKS LIKE PERCY IS IN SOME DEEP SHIT!**

_Waking up in strange and unusual places was really starting to piss me the fuck off._

_It was getting real old, real fast._

_I awoke with a startled scream. My hands shot to my throat, subconsciously making sure it was not being used as a dog toy, er, wolf toy._

_The dream had scared me. No, it had down right terrified me. Little known fact about every one's favorite demi-god; I had always had a subliminal fear of wolves. As a child my mother would tell me never to go out late at night, or else the ravenous pack of wolves that roamed the streets would catch me and eat me. Of course, now I knew that those "wolves" were not wolves at all. They were just blood thirsty monsters waiting to tear me apart. Way more comforting. _

_It still had an effect though. I was petrified of going outside at night. I would not even step out of our apartment._

_I recall one memory of my mother and I walking home from a coffee place, Starbucks I do believe, and I had heard a rustling coming from down an alley. My mother was speaking to someone we had bumped into who she apparently knew from the laundry mat. While she was distracted, I slipped my tiny, adorable fist (I was fucking adorable as a child, okay! And after all the shit I had been through, I do believe I deserved bragging rights over my cuteness. Not that it was related to anything I had to put up with as a demi-god, but still.) out of her hand and went to check out what the noise was._

_As I walked down the alley, I began to contemplate if it was a bad decision to leave the safety of my mother's side. I realized to late that it was indeed a terrible decision. I had come up on a dumpster where the noise was originating from. I thought about turning around and running back to my mom, but a growl stopped me. _

_I froze, not daring to make a sound or take another step. The growl got louder as what ever that was making it got closer. I thought back to the warning my mom always gave about the wolf pack, and thought that I was going to get torn apart._

_Then, without any kind of warning, a stray dog jumped out from behind the dumpster and took off down the opposite end of the alley._

_I screamed. Not because they dog scared me, but because my mother did. _

_Before I knew it, my mother hand her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. She was crying and shaking her head._

_"Percy! Where did you go?" She asked, sounding more scared than angry._

_"I'm sorry mommy. I heard a noise and I wanted to see what it was." At the time I did not understand why my mother was so up set._

_"Don't ever run off like that again, okay?" _

_"Okay mommy, I wont."_

_After that, I did not leave the apartment for a month. Part of the reason was because my mom did not want to leave me alone with Gabe, (Who had locked me out of the apartment before for interrupting and then costing his poker game multiple times. Asshole.) and the other part was because I was to scared to._

_My irrational fear of wolves slowly began to slip away into the confines of my mind, until it was completely forgot about. That was, until I met the Hunt all those years ago in Maine._

_You see, good old Rickie does not like telling you guys this part of the story because he thought it would make me look weak. _

_So anyway, there I was, standing on a cliff, covered in snow, and I had just watched the girl I thought I was in love with fall off of a cliff with an ugly ass monster. I heard a twig snap and whirled around, expecting to see more monsters who had come to finish the job._

_Instead, I saw about twenty girls dressed up in silver parkas holding bows walk put of the tree line. After the girls walked out, their wolves slowly followed._

_I almost shit my pants._

_All those memories of my mother warning me and seeing shadows dance around in the alley ways outside of my apartment came rushing back and hit me like a tidal wave. I was once again frozen to the spot until the most beautiful women I had ever seen walked out behind the wolves._

_She appeared to be_ _21 **(In this story, Artemis is 21 instead of 12 when she firsts meets Percy)**__ and had an over all aura of power that commanded respect._

_That was the first time I met Lady Artemis._

_I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a glass being shattered._

_I guess I was very "animated" when I was taking a trip down memory lane, because I somehow managed to knock over and break a very expensive looking glass of water._

_I was both relieved and confused._

_I was relieved because I knew that I was still me. That Lord Chaos or who ever had yet to do anything to alter me in any way. How I knew this was very simple. I still managed to break shit. If my body or mine was changed in any way, shape, or form, then I was willing to bet my entire Pokémon card collection I had stashed under my bunk back at Camp that the people holding me would have fixed my shit-breaking tendencies. I was also relieved because the glass was instantly replaced by an identical one, so I figured they already knew who I was and were taking necessary precautions._

_I was confused because, once again, I did not recognize the room I was currently resting in._

_Like before, I glanced around at my surroundings._

_I was laying down on a very comfortable bed. The bed was at least a king sized mattress, maybe bigger. It had elegant blue sheets that were covered by a black comforter. On top of the comforter, where my head currently rested, were four pillows. Each pillow was about as soft as a kitten. _

_I propped myself up on to my elbows to see the rest of the room._

_The bed was situated against a wall, centered perfectly. To my right, a beautiful brown desk was placed parallel to the bed up against the wall. A very comfy looking spinney chair was neatly tucked under it. On top of the desk sat an ornate lamp. The bottom portion of said lamp was some sort of black metal which lead up to the "shade". The "shade" was not really a shade at all. It was stained glass. There were little images all over the colored glass, but I was to far away to make them out. _

_Sitting at the bottom of the end of the bed, sat what appeared to be a beautiful, hand-made chest. The chest was a bright white ( a color that was quickly bringing to bring back some very recent memories.) and had the most amazing scent of pine wafting off of it. An extravagant etching of a forest was carved in to the top of it. On either side of the chest rested two heavy duty handles. I could not see it from where I was sitting, but a tough lock was keeping the chest closed, forever guarding it's contents until the one with the key decided it served a better purpose open instead of closed._

_I decided I had had enough sitting around on my ass, so I got up out of the bed and walked around._

_As I did, I glimpsed the lamp and it's stained glass shade. The first time I had taken a look at it, I was not able to clearly make out the intricate images that were carved into the stained glass. But the second time, I could see every detail of every image. _

_It was weird. It was like my eyes were going in and out of focus. I took a step back, and I winced at the sudden bang. I spun around, trying to locate the source of the sound. I took another step and realization dawned on me. The loud bang had been my footsteps. Last time I checked, my hearing was not that good._

_I then heard a door open, and I turned back around to see who had decided to come see me._

_I was met with the smug smile of Lord Chaos._

_"Good, you are awake."_

_"Good, you are awake?" That is all to say?! Where the fuck am I?! What happened? Why are my senses on fire?" I began to ask in a rapid fire fashion._

_"Calm down, my boy. I know you have a lot of questions, so let's start with what you know, okay?" Chaos asked, trying to broker some peace between himself and one pissed of fdemi-god._

_That sounded pretty familiar. _

_I nodded regardless. I may have been angry, but I had enough sense to know that Lord Chaos was currently the only one with the answers to my oh so many questions._

_"Alright. Now, what do you remember?"_

_"What do I remember?" __Hmm, what _did _I remember? _

_"I remember waking up in the Interrogation Room. I remember touching the Selection Sphere and it disappeared and I thought I had broke it. Then you came in and assured me that I had not. After that, you sat me down and explained to me where I was and why I was there. You said you pulled me from instant death because you wanted me to join your army. I remember thinking about home and how it would effect my mother and father, how it would effect my friends at Camp. I remember deciding against my home-sick heart and opted for a new start. I remember you sticking your hand out, asking if I would join your army. I said yes, went to shake your hand, and as soon as our hands made contact, that is where I cannot remember anything else."_

_I finished my little tirade, a little out of breath._

_Lord Chaos looked at me suspiciously._

_"Is that _all _you remember, nothing more?"_

_"Of course it is. Do you honestly think I would lie to the creat- wait. I remember."_

_"Remember what?"_

_"I remember... more"_

_"No shit, Perseus! Be more specific!_

_I realized that playing little games to mess the Creator of the Universe was probably not the smartest move I could make, so I hurridly explained what was beginning to come back to me._

_"After I shook your hand, there was pain. Excruciating pain. I remember jumping out of my chair, and then it got weird. I started to change. I got bigger and taller and furrier. The pain lasted until I was done changing, and then it all just stopped. I looked around for a few moments and then you popped a mirror into existence and... and... Oh my gods."_

_So that dream I had about that wolf. It all started to make sense._

_"I'm a, I'm a..."_

_I could not find the strength to say it out loud. I did not want to believe it, that I had been turned into a monster._

_"Say it, Perseus. Say it." Lord Chaos egged me on._

_"I am a werewolf."_

_And then, BOOM. Realization hit me like a truck. I tried to make sense of it, tried to tell myself that I would not hurt anyone like Lycaon and his pack._

_Lord Chaos must have noticed my distress, because he tried to calm me down. It did not work._

_"Perseus, please. Sit down and let me explain this. Please, just calm down."_

_I did not realize I was pacing._

_"No! I am not calming down! I did not sign up to be a fucking werewolf! Why didn't you tell me that I would get a set of killer fangs, paws, and some fur when I joined your army!?_

_I half screamed at him. A little voice in the far reaches of my mind was telling me to shut the fuck up, but I was way to pissed to listen to the one part of my brain that was trying to keep me alive."_

_"Because you weren't supposed to!"_

_That stopped my rant, real fast._

_"What?"_

_"I said you weren't supposed to become a werewolf when you joined my army. That power is only reserved to the most deserving and righteous warriors. Counting you, there are only three wolves in the entire army."_

_I was shocked into silence. I just sat on the bed and waited for him to continue._

_"Okay, let me start from the beginning."_

_I just continued to sit there, waiting for Lord Chaos to shed some light on my situation._

_"Alright, I guess I should start with the Selection Sphere, back in the Interrogation Room. When you touched the Sphere, it went from sea-green to white. Now that was a much bigger deal than I had let on. You see, no one has ever been shown white from the Sphere. Like I said before, white means all powerful. When it showed up for you, I started to panic. There is an ancient prophecy that was declared by my father, Infinity, that states whoever's soul is reflected by white will be granted the powers of the universe. Whoever that person is must have courageous and kind heart. That person must be able to lead the people of the universe in it's time of great struggle."_

_At first, I thought it was all some kind of sick joke. But after taking one look at the serious face of Lord Chaos, I knew that it was no laughing matter._

_"Lord Chaos, w-what are you s-saying?" _

_I berated myself for stuttering._

_Lord Chaos looked me dead in the eye and said,_

_"You, Perseus Jackson, have been chosen by a power higher than mine to be the Prince of the Universe."_

_That was it, I was done. I was fairly positive my brain just kind of melted. I kind of just sat there and stared, not fully grasping what he had meant._

_"Perseus? Perseus? Oh God, I really hope I did not break him."_

_That seemed to have snapped me out of my trance._

_"Why?" I whispered out._

_"Hmm?" Lord Chaos asked._

_"Why me? What did I do to deserve such power? What makes you think that I would be able to rule the universe or that I wouldn't let the power corrupt me and become a tyrant? What is so goddamn special about me?!"_

_I did not know at the time, but I had started to cry a little. Not from fear or anything like that, just from build up of all the shit that had transpired._

_I lifted my head up when I heard Lord Chaos laugh._

_It was not a chuckle or light laugh, either. No, it was a full on, stomach holding laugh._

_"Oh Perseus, you have no idea how funny that it is. You asked me why you deserved this power. Well, it is pretty obvious. You are the most courageous and brave person to have ever existed. You asked me why I thought you would be able to rule the universe and not get corrupted by power. That right there is your answer! I do not know another who would fear the harm they could do when offered this kind of power. You have a gentle spirit. You have been around the common folk and you are a people person. _

_You are also a natural born leader. People thrive when under your command. Without you leading, your Earth would have been doomed, twice. You have never strived for power. You even turned down godhood so that you could make the world safer for demi-gods. You asked me what was so special about you. You proved _me _wrong, Perseus. The Creator of the Universe. You want to know what is so special about you? You are Percy Mother Fucking Jackson!"_

_I will tell you one thing, Lord Chaos sure knew how to give one hell of a pep talk._

_I sat and listened to his words, absorbing what he said like a sponge. _

_We sat there for gods know how long, until I broke the silence._

_"Okay, I will do it."_

_Lord Chaos looked up at me, surprise was evident in his eyes._

_"You said that the white showed itself to me because I was meant to rule. That I am supposed to help the universe with a great struggle. I knew as a demi-god that I would never stop fighting. I was not wrong. If there is a great evil coming upon this universe and I have opportunity to stop it, than I will do what ever it takes to make sure the inhabitants of the countless planets stay safe."_

_Lord Chaos looked like his smile was starting to hurt, it was so big._

_"Oh, yes Perseus. You will make an amazing Prince."_

_I smiled at that._

_"Lord Chao-."_

_I was cut off my Lord Chaos's face faltering for half a second._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Well, you see Perseus. To obtain the powers of the universe, I kind of, sort of, maybe have to adopt you as my son?"_

_It came out more of a question than a statement._

_Once again, I was shocked into silence. _

_I took a moment to think about what he had just said. For me to be able to protect the universe, he would have to adopt me as his son. I had mixed feelings about that. I mean, I love my father, Poseidon, so much, but, as a father, he was never really there for me. Sure, when it mattered, he came through. But we never really had father and son time. And I know I was being selfish, but by the way Lord Chaos seemed to be anticipating my answer, it made me think like he had never really had a son before. And I mean like, a non-primordial son. _

_I had already come to a conclusion._

_"Lord Chaos, I would be honored to be adopted as your son."_

_He will forever deny it, but at that moment, Lord Chaos squealed._

_I was swept up into a bone-crushing hug that put Tyson's to shame._

_"Oh, thank you Perseus! You have no idea how long I have wanted a son who I could actually interact with!"_

_After he put me down, (Much to the relief of my lungs and spine.) he said,_

_"Okay, now get ready to go. We are a little late."_

_"Late for what?" I asked._

_"Why, late for your introduction as the leader of the Juggernauts of Chaos and as my son."_

**PLEASE IGNORE THE LINE BREAK FROM EARLIER! HE IS AN ESCAPED PATIENT FROM THE PHYCIATRIC WARD WHO THINKS HE IS TOP** **SHIT!**

_As soon as Chaos had said that, we were transported to the bottom of a flight of stairs._

_I took a look up the stairs and saw that they ended at a platform that had a curtain hung up from pieces of scaffolding._

_Standing on the platform were six figures. _

_Four of the figures were wearing hoods, so I could not tell what they looked like._

_The other two figures were male and female. That was for sure._

_As we ascended the stair case, I turned to my soon to be adopted father and asked,_

_"Who are those people?"_

_"Oh, well you see. I told you that besides you, there were two other wolves in the army. Those two up there are them."_

_"But what about the four figures in the robes?"_

_"Well, you may be about to become the Prince of the Universe, but you are still going to need a team. And a team of three is not enough to fully fight back the spread of evil, so I took it upon myself pick four more people who I am pretty sure you will get along with."_

_I was puzzled, to say the least._

_"Who are they?"_

_"You will find out soon enough, Perseus."_

_I was getting tired of half answered questions._

_Once we reached the top, I could clearly make out the two beings that stood at attention._

_The first one was the male. _

_He was a monster of a man. He stood easily at seven feet tall. His skin was a tough shade of brown, withered by the sun. His face was beautiful and ugly at the same time. It was beautiful because his eyes and his jaw were perfect. His eyes were a golden topaz color that reflected the sun. His jaw was sturdy and strong. His face was ugly because of the scar that ran from his right collar bone, up along his neck, over his mouth, and ended with a sick curve just above his left eye. He was wearing middle eastern type of clothing. It was a tight shirt with decorative sleeves that was tucked into a sash around his waist. He was wearing baggy pants that were tucked into a pair of boots. At his hip rested a scimitar with a beautiful gem incrusted pommel._

_The other figure was female, and damn was she pretty. (Not as pretty as a certain goddess, mind you.)_

_Almost the complete opposite of the man she stood next to, the women was relatively short. She stood at around five feet and nine inches. Her skin was purple. Wait, purple? Yep, I did a double take and sure enough, all the skin that was showing was a beautiful shade of violet. Her face would put most to shame. Starting at her round face, I moved up to here adorable small nose. Resting on either side of her nose were eyes that completely ruined her whole cute look. Her eyes were a sickly poisonous green. They creeped me out. She was wearing an ordinary V-Neck with a pair of fitness pants. Attached to both of her hips were twin French rapiers._

_"Okay, Perseus, meet Ra'Koor Ma'Dran_ _from the planet Elsweyr and Skyla Montraik from the plaent Tronf." Chaos introduced me._

_The big guy, Ra'Koor, just huffed at me and turned his head, but the girl, Skyla, came right up to me and grabbed my hand._

_"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you. Chaos would not stop talking about how the Prince of the Universe had finally appeared!"_

_"I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, I can't be bothered by this guy." Ra'Koor spoke up._

_Skyla turned to me and gave me a encouraging smile._

_"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just grumpy that he won't be the strongest one in the army anymore. But once you get to know him, he's a complete softy."_

_I laughed a little at this and then turned to the four hooded people._

_"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. What are your guys' names?" I asked._

_The one in the front spoke up first._

_"Wow, Percy. I'm sad. I can't believe you don't recognize us."_

_I knew that voice._

_With a nod from Chaos, they all flipped down there hoods._

_I just about passed out. _

_Standing before me was Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, and Charles Bechendorf._

_"Well Percy, did you miss us?" Asked Silena._

_All I could do was nod. _

_Then, they all decided to surround me in a group hug that I melted right into._

_"How are you guys here?" I asked._

_"Chaos brought us back. He said that you need help with something big and we were bored so, what the hell?" Luke answered._

_"Well, it's good to see you guys."_

_"It is good to see you to, Perseus." Zoe said, her smile radiating in her eyes. _

_"Okay, now that introductions and reunions are out of the way, we have a coronation to start. Come, Perseus."_

_And with that, Chaos pushed me through the curtain and I was suddenly standing in front of thousands of people. And not just people. There were aliens and humanoids and other races all mixed up in the crowd._

_I stood there wondering what the fuck I was supposed to do, when Chaos started to speak._

_"Good morning, my people. As some of you may know, I recently recruited a demi-god from Earth for my army. While in the Interrogation Room, the Selection Sphere showed white for him. Now, you all know what this means. It appears that my father's prophecy is coming into fruition and a new evil is about to arise. But fear not my people, for a new hope has made itself apparent. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new Prince of the Universe, Perseus Jackson."_

_When Chaos gestured towards me, I gave a pitiful wave._

_No one made a sound. That was, until one citizen yelled,_

_"With all do respect Lord Chaos, but how do we know that he is worthy?"_

_That seemed to snap every one else out of their trances, because complaints and insults were being thrown in my general direction._

_I did not know what to do, so I looked over to Chaos and saw that he was starting to calm down the crowd._

_"You are right. You have no way of knowing if he is worthy enough to rule."_

_I looked at Chaos like he just threw me under the bus, which he had, but I got the feeling that whatever he was saying was going somewhere._

_"So, let him show you. Let him show you his power and then you can decide for yourself if you want him to lead you or not."_

_Chaos then looked at me and gestured for me to do something. _

_It took a second for me to realize he wanted me to transform. Only problem was, I did not know how._

_I figured I should at least give it a shot, so I closed my eyes and started to concentrate._

_I felt a tug in my gut, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in that desert from my dream. _

_I looked around and spotted the wolf from my dream as well._

_Just like before, he was crouched down and ready to pounce. His teeth were bared at me and he looked murderous. His eyes were staring me down, like a predator staring down his prey. I saw his body tense up, and I do not know why, but I suddenly got really angry._

_"NO!" I shouted._

_My shout distracted and confused the beast. It sat up from its crouch and cocked its head at me._

_I took a step forward._

_"No! This is not going down like last time! I know what you are now. And I am no longer afraid. I am you and you are me. So either we work together or we destroy ourselves._

_By now, I had walked right up to wolf and was looking it dead in the eyes. Its beautiful and terrifying eyes._

_I held my hand out to touch the wolf's snout. It let loose a small growl, but I was not deterred. Usually, when a big ass wolf is growling at you, that is a pretty good sign you should stop what you are doing. But I was not going to stop. If I was going to protect the people of the universe, I needed to get over whatever conflict I had with my inner beast. My hand was about an inch from the wolf's nose. I had stopped moving and was watching the beast. It sniffed my hand, and then placed it's snout in my palm._

_All of a sudden, the wolf and I started to glow. I felt immense power run through me, and then the wolf and I were absorbing into one another._

_I snapped my eyes open and started to change._

_Unlike last time, this change was faster and smoother with no pain. _

_I do not know how long it took the first time, but this time around, it felt like it took only a second._

_The power I felt coursing through me as I transformed was incredible. Before, I felt like I could beat up Ares. Now, I felt like I could curb stop Kronos's ass to Tartarus and back._

_And just like that, the change was done._

_I was standing before the audience of Planet Chaos as a werewolf._

_I did not know what to do, so I did what felt natural._

_I opened my mouth, took a breath, and let loose a powerful roar._

_And man, did it feel good._

_I let all of my pent up anger and frustration explode out from my terrifying maw._

_All around the planet, the citizens could hear the monstrous roar that was coming from their new prince._

_Later, Chaos would tell me how the ground literally shook._

_Once I closed my jaws, the results were instantaneous. _

_Everyone started to fall down to a knee. I looked behind me and saw that Ra'Koor and Skyla were also kneeling, their heads bowed. I glimpd over at Luke and the others and saw them staring at me with fear and awe. The look of fear grew slightly when I gave them a wolfish grin._

_I turned back around when Chaos started to speak._

_"Do you doubt him now? Behold, the beacon of light that will drive away what ever darkness that dares to threaten out land!"_

_Once Chaos finished speaking, he began to walk towards me._

_I decided that I should probably be a human for whatever came next, so I shifted back into lovable Percy Jackson._

_As I did, I was relieved to find out that I had kept my pants and my shoes. Only my shirt was torn to shreds. And judging from all of the blushing girls in the crowd, I did not think it was necessarily a bad thing._

_When Chaos reached me, I was fully human._

_I knelt down once he stood in front of me, as per his request._

_"Now, let all those who watch witness the crowning of the Prince of the Universe. I, Chaos, Creator of the Universe, adopt you as my own."_

_With that, Chaos placed a simple but beautiful black, metal crown with some sort of white gem in the center on my head._

_Chaos then began to speak once more._

_"Perseus Jackson is no more. He was burned to ashes by the Fires of Rebirth. In his place now stands your Prince."_

_Then, to me, he said,_

_"Arise, and let all know your name. Arise, and claim your destiny."_

_Chaos moved out of the way and let me rise up from my crouch._

_I gazed out at all of the subjects, my subjects, and instantly felt the want to protect them. As long as I was around, I was going to try my damn hardest to make sure no evil would ever threaten my people._

_"I am... Fenrir"_

_A fitting name. A monstrous Norse wolf god. I felt the wolf in my mind smirk at my choice._

_It first originated from behind me, Ra'Koor was actually the one who started it, then Skyla, then my resurrected friends, and then gathered joined in. And, if I strained my ears hard enough, I could hear the populace of the planet. All as one, Planet Chaos was chanting my new name._

_"HAIL FENRIR! HAIL FENRIR! HAIL FENRIR! HAIL FENRIR!"_

_I know sound does not travel in space, but I am fairly sure any passing alien would have heard the deafening roar that was my acceptance by the planet that I now called home. _

_Chaos, no, my father, walked up to me and enveloped me in another hug._

_I asked him,_

_"What now?"_

_That smirk that I was beginning to realize was one of his trademarks appeared again._

_"Now, you train."_

**And that is wrap.**

**Whew, well there you go people, Chapter 5.**

**I had to stay up til 4 in the morning to get this done, so you're welcome.**

**Okay, special thanks time.**

**Special thanks to The Khajiit Ra'Koor for suggesting an OC.**

**Alrighty then.**

**Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews and tell me if you spot any errors.**

**Also check out my other story, Songs around the Campfire. Chapter 3 will be up some time on Tuesday.**

**Also, for those of you who have already read this chapter, I changed Knights of Chaos to Juggernauts of Chaos. I realized how done to death the Knights of whatever is, so I replaced it with Juggernauts. Not only is it awesome and badass, it is original.**

**Okay guys. That's my time.**

**Sincerely, **

**PrimordialWolf**


End file.
